


Euphoria: Cloud Nine

by WaywardHuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, descriptive writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardHuntress/pseuds/WaywardHuntress





	Euphoria: Cloud Nine

_Cloud Nine_

That's what they said it would feel like.

A clichéd trope used in romance novels to describe the feeling of _love._

The greatest story ever told: the story of a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling, who somehow met in the middle. Theirs wasn't the kind of love found in stories about love, it defied any and all belief about what the feeling would be like.

Theirs was the shattered pieces of a broken mirror, carefully put back into place. The spaces in between, the cracks along each shard of glass, serve only to remind them of their journey. The imperfections made beautiful, signifying growth.

It was the opening of a door and a warm welcome; it was home.

Perhaps cloud nine is a reasonable description of love. Feeling weightless, with every chance of falling flat onto the ground but risking it anyway.

 


End file.
